


Our Girl

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (this time), Begging, Come Marking, F/M, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, i think all of my fics have hair pulling, i'm sure i'm forgetting things, just so much sex, no anal, so much hair pulling, sorta - Freeform, threeway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky grinned. “D’you wanna sit on my lap, darlin’?” </p><p>Darcy laughed, a touch higher and more nervous than usual as she looked from Bucky to Steve then back to Bucky. Bucky was smirking at her. Never one to back down from a challenge, Darcy set her jaw. </p><p>“Maybe I will,” she challenged, crossing her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to contribute to the Darcy Lewis appreciation trend. Unbetaed, mistakes are mine. Please inform me of them and I'll fix them.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky murmured thoughtfully one morning as they were lying in bed, lazy and post orgasmic. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, running his fingers lightly through Bucky’s hair and massaging his scalp. 

“We should get Darcy in bed with us.”

Steve’s fingers stilled as he craned his neck to look down at the man lying practically on top of him. “Really?”

“I dunno, I was just thinking about before all of this future shit happened and I mean I love you to death Steve, but damn do I miss pussy.” 

Steve laughed, a full-bodied laugh that made him curl up and pushed Bucky off his chest. When he had calmed down he noticed Bucky’s put-out pout and Steve kissed him swiftly. 

“I think it’s a great idea, Buck. Why Darcy, though?”

Bucky gaped at him. “Are you serious? Are you blind? Have you seen her tits? She’s a lovely girl as well, smart and everything, but she’s a dime and don’t you deny it.”

Steve nodded. “Fair enough. So are you gonna ask her?” 

“I’ve got a better idea.” 

***

In the end it was easier to get Darcy alone than either of them had expected. All Bucky had to do was make a few jokes about the decline in quality of modern movies one night to get Darcy to snap at him about his out-of-date tastes and drag him off to the media room where she sat him down and started playing Beetlejuice, which she assured him was both hilarious and a classic. 

“Mind if I call Steve down here?” Bucky drawled as she was fiddling with the Blu-Ray player. “I wouldn’t want him to miss out on this clearly important education in pop culture. 

“Yeah sure,” she muttered distractedly. _God, why did Tony’s electronics have to be so complicated?_

Minutes later Steve walked in and settled beside Bucky, close but not quite touching. Before Darcy could turn around, Bucky frantically and silently pushed Steve away from him enough to create a space in the center of the couch just slightly too small to fit Darcy, but making sure there was no room for her to sit on either end of the couch. She frowned lightly at him when she turned around to see them taking up almost the entire couch. 

“Scootch, Barnes,” she ordered, waving a hand at him. 

Bucky smirked and stretched languidly before moving an inch or two towards the edge of the couch. Darcy set her jaw and sat down resolutely in between them, her thighs touching each of theirs. 

“So this is one of those cult movies, like Rocky Horror Picture Show,” Darcy explained as she quickly flipped past the commercials to start the film. Steve nodded in understanding. He had seen Rocky Horror Picture Show last Halloween and had just narrowly escaped being forced into a pair of tight gold briefs. 

“It’s kinda cheesy,” she continued, “But I don’t really think either of you are special effects connoisseurs.” 

They watched in relative silence for a while, Darcy interjecting occasionally with facts about the actors or how the movie was made. Bucky leaned back into the couch and shot a look over at Steve who he could tell was looking at Darcy out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m hungry,” Bucky complained, looking at Steve. “Steve, go make popcorn.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but stood dutifully to make popcorn in the small attached kitchenette. As soon as he stood, Darcy shifted away from Bucky to take Steve’s spot on the couch. When he returned with a bowl full of popcorn, he stopped and frowned at Darcy. 

“You’re in my spot, Darce,” Steve told her. 

She looked up at him and grinned. “Barnes’s ass was in my space.” 

“My what?” Bucky demanded. 

“Your ass. I felt like I was sitting on both your laps at once, but not really getting the benefits of sitting on someone’s lap, y’know?” 

Bucky grinned. “D’you wanna sit on my lap, darlin’?” 

Darcy laughed, a touch higher and more nervous than usual as she looked from Bucky to Steve then back to Bucky. Bucky was smirking at her. Never one to back down from a challenge, Darcy set her jaw. 

“Maybe I will,” she challenged, crossing her arms. 

She crawled down the sort length of the couch to drape herself over Bucky. She turned so that her feet stayed in Steve’s spot, however, so when he sat down she laid them across his lap. Darcy snatched the bowl of popcorn out of Steve’s hands and placed it in her own lap. Bucky and Darcy each could reach easily, but Steve had to move closer so that his hip and thigh were flush with Bucky’s to eat any popcorn. Bucky smoothly wrapped his bionic arm around Darcy’s waist to steady and support her, and she leaned forward against his chest. She felt so warm and protected that she eventually tucked her head down and Bucky rested his chin atop it. Steve’s hands were also on top of her legs, rubbing along them lightly and tracing circles and designs with his fingers. Darcy took a moment to be thankful she had shaved that morning.

Bucky had been shifting minutely throughout the entirety of the movie, so she didn’t think anything of it when he wrapped his human arm around her front to rest his hand at the small of her back. Then she felt fingers carding through her hair and she couldn’t hold back a small moan. Steve’s head snapped up to look at her and Darcy was sure she was blushing bright red. She stiffened, but Bucky’s arms kept her from moving. Slowly, metal fingers brushed through her hair again and Darcy shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep from making another embarrassing sound. When she opened her eyes, Steve was watching her hungrily. Darcy let out another small noise when Bucky’s breath ghosted along her ear and she felt Steve’s fingers grip her legs tightly. Bucky’s hand rested heavy on the back of her neck and she knew immediately that she had played this game too far and it had spiraled out of control. But really, was she ever in control?

The movie completely forgotten, Darcy watched through hooded eyes as Steve traced patterns higher and higher on her thighs until finally his fingers were dancing at the hem of her shorts. Meanwhile Bucky’s metal fingers dragged through her unruly curls while his other hand rubbed circles against her lower back where he had pushed under her shirt. Darcy inhaled sharply when Bucky accidentally tugged at her hair, then whimpered when he did it for real. She let him guide her head until their lips were almost touching. Steve’s fingers slipped under the bottom of her shorts to rub maddeningly at the skin of her thighs. Just when Darcy thought Bucky was finally going to kiss her, he turned away and pressed his lips gently, infuriatingly gently, to the corner of her mouth. 

“Hey Darce,” Steve murmured as Bucky kissed slowly down Darcy’s neck. 

She attempted to respond, but was cut off when Bucky’s teeth caught her pulse point. 

“Darce, Bucky would really like to kiss you,” Steve told her, his fingers still tracing frustrating circles on her legs. Darcy moaned softly as Bucky’s lips hovered above hers. 

“You’ve gotta say it, doll. Tell him how much you want him to kiss you.”

Darcy attempted to lean forward and kiss Bucky, but she was yanked back sharply by the hand still in her hair. 

“Nuh-uh,” Steve chuckled, his clever fingers pushing further up her legs. “He wants to hear you say it.”

Darcy bit her lip and her eyes fluttered open to see Bucky’s face so close to her own. His pupils were blown wide and he kept flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. 

“Please, Bucky, please kiss me?” she begged, holding his gaze. 

The first touch of their lips had her moaning. Her hands reached up of their own accord to tangle in Bucky’s hair and she attempted to twist away from Steve’s hands to straddle Bucky’s lap. Both men had been expecting her reaction, though, and they were easily able to hold her in place. For good measure Bucky grabbed Darcy’s wrists and wrenched them behind her back, holding them together in his human hand. She struggled uselessly against their hold, kissing Bucky fiercely, all teeth and battling tongues that ended in Darcy baring her throat to Bucky’s biting kisses. Darcy mewled at the feeling of Steve’s hand pushing under her shirt and moving slowly up her stomach. 

“Maybe we should move to a bed,” Bucky suggested, his voice rough. 

Darcy nodded eagerly and Steve grinned. “Alright,” he agreed easily. Steve removed his hands from Darcy’s legs and stomach and she stood shakily. 

“Can you make it to the elevator?” Bucky asked, smirking at her. 

Darcy shot him a dirty look and fixed her clothing. “Yes,” she spat before moving to turn off the movie. Bucky walked over to where she was bent over and distracted and ran his metal hand teasingly down her spine. She shot up and Bucky pulled her flush against him so that his cock was pushed against her back. His human hand reached up to squeeze her right breast while he leaned down to suck a mark into her neck. Darcy gasped and pushed back into his embrace. 

“C’mon Buck, stop distracting her. You’re the one who suggested a bed.” 

Bucky abruptly stopped everything and took a step back from Darcy, who swayed for a moment before stabilizing. 

“C’mere, kitten,” Steve cajoled, suddenly in front of her. She fell forwards against his broad chest and let out small noises of delight against Steve’s lips. He kissed so differently than Bucky. Where Bucky was rough and controlling, Steve was sweet and considerate, but no less scorching. She was still breathless after the kiss even though Steve hadn’t touched her anywhere except his hands resting lightly at her hips. 

“Now who’s distracting the dame?” Bucky teased before ambling towards the door. “Come on, a real bed is calling.”

Darcy took a deep, steadying breath before walking out into the hallway. Bucky held the door for her and Steve, and to his credit, managed not to shout when Steve palmed his cock as he walked by. 

The elevator ride was agony and it was over far too soon. Steve held Darcy against his chest, his grip on her arms sending a clear message. Bucky kissed her thoroughly as Steve whispered filthy promises in her ear. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, doll,” he whispered sweetly as Bucky nipped at her lips. 

“Could tie you to the bed and tease you until you scream,” he murmured as Bucky’s tongue danced against her pulse. 

“And God you’re gonna scream, Darce. We’ll make sure of that,” he promised darkly as Bucky’s hand reached down to pinch her nipple through her bra. 

“Or we could switch it. I’ll tie Bucky down and let you ride him. Won’t let him come until you’ve had your fun,” he told her, grinning when this time it was Bucky whose moan vibrated across Darcy’s skin. 

“Or we could always double-team you, kitten. One in front, one in back,” he suggested as Bucky’s metal fingers drifted even lower to rub at the seam of her shorts. 

God, the pretty little old-fashioned pet names made it so much hotter, and between Steve’s firm grip on her and his filthy words and Bucky’s clever lips and fingers, they teased an orgasm out of her right as the elevator was arriving on their floor. Darcy couldn’t hold back her sharp cry, even with the hazy knowledge that there might be someone on the other side of the door. Her body arched away from Steve and into Bucky’s hands where he clutched her and kissed her until she went limp in his arms. 

“Want me to carry you, kitten?” Bucky asked, grinning down at her. She glared at him, but wobbled and almost fell when she tried to take a step. Without another word, Bucky stooped to grab her hips and swing her over his shoulder. The floor was quiet, so Steve laughed and smacked Darcy’s ass, causing her to groan softly. 

“I think our girl liked that, Stevie,” Bucky said as they took off towards their shared room. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, feigning nonchalance. “Did you like that, Darce?” 

Darcy couldn’t tell if the blood was rushing to her face because of her upside-down position or embarrassment. Steve chuckled. 

“Yeah, I think she did.” 

When they reached Bucky and Steve’s room, Bucky tossed her down on their bed. Darcy looked up at them, suddenly shy and a little light headed. Steve was considering her thoughtfully, like a piece of art, while Bucky was undressing her mentally. Both looks left her breathless. Then Bucky turned to Steve who fixed him with a hard stare. Bucky shrank back just slightly and allowed Steve to lean down and kiss Darcy, leaving her gasping and clutching at him. Steve pulled away, though, and kissed Bucky with the same raw desire. As soon as Steve pulled back, Bucky’s eyes flicked over to Darcy, who was watching them with her eyes wide and her mouth open. Bucky looked back to Steve who was grinning. Bucky grinned back, much more menacing than Steve, and turned towards Darcy. 

Before she could brace herself, she was flat on her back with Bucky’s knee pressed between her legs and her shirt rucked up to her armpits. Bucky was biting at the soft flesh of her belly, alternating burning kisses and bites up until he reached the creamy skin spilling out over her bra. Darcy moaned and sunk her fingers into the surprisingly soft strands of Bucky’s hair. He reached beneath her and quickly had her bra unclasped, much more quickly than most of the men she had ever been with. Before she had time to ponder that, however, Bucky latched onto her nipple and drew the sweetest little moans and gasps out of her. She distantly registered the bed dipping by her head and then Steve’s lips were over hers and one of his huge hands was dragging down her skin until he was cupping the breast that Bucky’s lips weren’t currently attached to. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she arched up, chasing the feeling. She didn’t even realize she had been rutting shamelessly against Bucky’s thigh until he pulled away from her. Darcy whimpered and clutched at his shirt.

“Let go, Darce,” Bucky ordered, his human hand coming up to wrap around her wrist and pull her away. Immediately Steve was stripping off her shirt and Darcy didn’t have it in herself to complain that Bucky moved away. Steve replaced Bucky between her legs, however he didn’t jump on her the way Bucky had. Steve smoothed his hands down her sides until he reached the top of her shorts. He dropped a quick kiss to her stomach right above the button on her shorts. 

“C’mon, Steve,” she whined softly. 

“Whaddya want, baby?” Steve asked her before mouthing down the seam of her shorts until she could swear she felt his breath right above her clit. 

“Please,” she moaned brokenly. 

“You can do better than that, doll,” Steve insisted, looking up to see Bucky watching Darcy hungrily. “I can’t do what you want until you tell me what it is.” 

“P-please, my shor-” Just as Darcy was managing to get a complete thought out, Bucky reached down and pinched one of her nipples between human fingers. 

“What was that, doll?” Steve teased. “I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“I want to be-” she was cut off again, this time by Bucky’s fingers teasing over a sensitive spot on her neck that caused her to lose her train of thought. 

“You wanna be what, kitten?” Now Steve was just being cruel, his fingers grazing over her stomach with just barely enough pressure to tickle her, making her stomach clench sporadically. 

“Steeeeeve,” she keened, thrashing her head from side to side as Bucky pinned down her arms. 

“Alright Bucky,” Steve relented. “Let her answer.” 

“Steve I need you, shorts, take off shorts,” she gasped, writhing in an attempt to grab at Steve. 

“Alright baby, since you asked so nicely.” 

Steve unbuttoned her shorts quickly and yanked them off, zipper be damned. Darcy moaned throatily, tilting her head up to silently beg a kiss from Bucky. Steve buried his face between Darcy’s thighs, licking at her through the lace of her panties. Darcy let out a strangled cry and arched her hips up against his lips. 

“F-fuck, Steve,” she gasped. Bucky’s hands tightened around her arms as she writhed. 

“Mmm, not quite yet, babe,” Bucky teased, his lips brushing against her cheek. Darcy turned her head, searching for his lips, but he turned away before she could catch him. She growled, frustrated. Steve took that moment to delicately take her clit between his teeth through the lace of her panties. Darcy screamed before Bucky surged down to capture her lips. She whimpered against his lips. It was impossible for her to pay attention to both at once, but goddamn did she try. Steve’s lips moved maddeningly against her slit through her panties and it was driving her crazy. She couldn’t protest, though, because Bucky’s lips were still covering hers. So she moved, shifting her hips up towards Steve’s face and twisting her shoulders in an attempt to free them from Bucky’s grip. She could feel him grin against her mouth and his hands squeezed and pushed her down firmly into the bed. Finally Darcy relaxed underneath them and was rewarded by Steve sucking hard on her clit and Bucky biting kisses against her neck. Darcy whimpered and strained herself to stay still. 

“That’s right, doll,” Bucky encouraged her, sliding metal fingers down to tweak at her nipple. Darcy yelped softly and gave an involuntary twitch upwards. Bucky chuckled and leaned away from her. Darcy’s eyes flew open when she lost contact. Her incredibly green eyes were mostly obscured by her dilated pupils. The feeling of Bucky’s hand leaving her body and Steve drawing back to observe them threw Darcy into action. 

“No, no, please! I’ll be good, I’ll stay still, please don’t stop!” Darcy begged. She dropped her arms to the bed to demonstrate. “Please, see I can be still!” 

Bucky grinned in mock sympathy, a devilish shine in his eye. “That’s real good, doll. Just gotta lie back and enjoy.” His hand slid back over her breast, cupping it and kneading it softly before rubbing his thumb over her nipple. It took all of Darcy’s concentration not to arch up into the touch. 

“Lookit that,” Steve murmured reverently. Darcy could feel his hands skimming up her thighs towards her pussy. She dug her nails into her hands to keep from reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hair. 

“She’s trying so hard not to move,” Bucky mused. His other hand reached up to cup her other breast and pinch both her nipples at the same time. Darcy bit her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“She just wants to be good, Bucky,” Steve protested. His breath ghosted over her lower belly just above the line of her panties and Darcy snapped. Her legs moved to capture Steve’s head between them and she reached up to grab Bucky’s head. They moved together and had her pinned on her stomach before she realized they had moved. 

One of their hands, she had no idea which, reached out and slapped her ass hard. Darcy stilled, too shocked to move. A hand stroked through her hair gently and Bucky leaned down. 

“Is that alright, Darce?” he asked her softly, touching her hair lightly. Darcy shot a hand out to grab Bucky to pull him down into a kiss, but he twisted away. Steve ripped off her panties, like actually ripped, and Darcy almost complained because she sort of liked those, but then Steve was yanking her hips up and his cock was finally _finally_ pushing inside her and Darcy’s mind kind of shorted out. 

Bucky stroked through her hair while Steve fucked her hard. When Steve hit her g-spot Darcy screamed and arched her back. 

“Jesus Buck, keep her down,” Steve rumbled. His hands on her hips were sure to leave bruises and Darcy was quite looking forward to that. Bucky’s hand found the middle of her back between her shoulders and pushed her down onto the mattress. Steve yanked her hips back against him she was trapped, unable to squirm away or push back on Steve’s cock. All she could do was lie there while Steve fucked her thoroughly and Bucky’s eyes burned holes in her back. Darcy’s whimpers and mewls grew in intensity at the onslaught until she was falling over the edge and her orgasm overcame her in waves. 

“Oh Jesus,” Steve groaned. “Shit I can feel her coming. Buck, you gotta try this.” 

And then Steve was pulling out and Darcy wailed at the loss. They shifted around on the bed until Steve was kneeling by Darcy’s head and Bucky was stroking a hand over her ass. Bucky rubbed his cock over her lips, but when Darcy pushed back he had moved. She turned her head to look up at Steve pleadingly. 

“Please Steve,” she whimpered. 

“Shh,” he soothed her. He touched her face gently, and allowed her to suck his fingers into her mouth. She whined around the digits as Bucky continued teasing her pussy. When the head of his dick rubbed over her clit Darcy cried out and Steve swore. Bucky laughed and moved back to position his dick just outside her entrance. Darcy’s hips were twisting constantly now in a desperate attempt to get Bucky’s cock inside her. His hand on her back stilled her, and when he finally pushed in it was just an inch or two and Darcy growled her displeasure. 

“Jesus fucking- _fuck me, Barnes!_ ” she demanded, pushing up to glare at him over her shoulder. 

Bucky’s grin was all teeth and suddenly Darcy realized that she had miscalculated and even though she had demanded it, she was taken by surprise when he fucked into her. She was yanked off balance and fell into the bed. 

Because of Bucky’s teasing, she was right on the edge of her third orgasm. Before she could come, though, Bucky pulled out. Darcy slammed her hand against the mattress. 

“You’ve been leaving poor Stevie out of this party, doll,” Bucky explained, running light fingertips over her ass and the backs of her thighs. Together they flipped her over onto her back. Steve was staring at her lustily, his hand loose around his dick. 

“Wanna suck me?” Steve asked apprehensively. 

Darcy’s eyes fell shut at the thought. “Fuck, yes Steve.” 

Bucky pushed her around on the bed until her head was hanging off one edge. When Steve pushed past her lips, he slid easily down her throat. 

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered. Before Darcy could feel any pride at the choked noise Steve made, Bucky was pushing back inside her. His cock curved upwards slightly, and every time he pushed into her he raked over her g-spot. She screamed around Steve’s dick as she came for what felt like forever with Bucky abusing her pleasure center. 

The noises she made vibrated against Steve’s cock and he snapped his hips forward involuntarily. One of her hands flew back to grab Steve’s ass and push him forwards again, getting him into the rhythm of fucking her throat. Once she indicated her consent, Steve went wild, pushing into her at odds with Bucky so that she was in constant motion. Darcy was sensitive from having come twice in such quick succession, so when Steve reached a hand down to tweak and pull at her nipples, Darcy thrashed helplessly as another small orgasm overtook her.

“Shit, Stevie you were right, she feels fucking amazing when she comes.” 

Darcy whimpered. She could feel Steve’s thrusts slow and become erratic, and when he came it was deep in her throat and she didn’t taste it at all. Darcy took in deep gasping breaths that felt icy cold against her raw throat. Steve moved to kiss Bucky, and Bucky’s hips faltered. 

“Are you close?” Steve murmured, pressing light kisses to Bucky neck. Buck nodded frantically. 

“God Steve, she feels so fucking good and you taste like pussy and fuck!” Bucky gasped out. Just as suddenly as Darcy was empty, Bucky was stroking his cock furiously and painting her stomach white. “Oh shit,” he murmured as he tried to catch his breath. Steve carefully lowered Bucky to the bed beside Darcy, who was blissed out and stroked her fingers through Bucky’s sweaty hair. 

“Fuck that was good,” she murmured, kissing his forehead lightly. Steve curled up on her other side and Darcy leaned over to kiss his shoulder. He rubbed his fingers through Bucky’s come on her stomach, spreading it around before finally licking his fingers clean. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped out. “I dunno if I can get a second wind that fast, asshole,” Bucky groaned. 

“Mmm, I can,” Steve replied, rolling his hips against Darcy’s thigh. She was shocked to discover he was well on his way to half hard. “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that come visit me at my [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com). It's currently dedicated to the [garbage boy](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/search/sebby) who has taken over my life.


End file.
